Real
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Drabble brought over from tumblr. Caroline realizes that she doesn't want it to be pretend anymore. But is it too late?


The only thing that filled Caroline's vision at that moment was Klaus' lips coming towards hers, oh so slowly. She wanted this, possibly more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life. And then she remembered—- why did she have to remember?—- that none of this was supposed to be real for her. She was still dating Tyler, and she shouldn't want Klaus; but she did, and she couldn't lie to him anymore.

She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. "We can't."

He smirked at her but she could see the underlying hurt in his eyes, and that nearly killed her. "And why not sweetheart?"

He deserved to know the truth, she reasoned, even if she never saw him again after this moment. "I'm still with Tyler. He never cheated on me, he wanted you to think that he had so that he and Hayley could free your hybrids of the sire bond."

He didn't say anything to that, just turned on his heel and walked away, much like he had at the Grill, but this time she let him walk away. This time she felt a piece of her heart break.

She continued on after that, still dating Tyler but it was different now. She could feel herself pulling further and further away from him. She was in love with a different man, a man who she was sure hated her at this point. She hadn't so much as seen him since that night.

Which was why she was surprised, walking up to Tyler's house to finally break up with him to find Klaus' car in the driveway. And hear his angry voice coming from inside the house. She rushed inside to see what all the commotion was about finding Klaus and a very undressed Tyler and Hayley in Tyler's bedroom. None of the three noticed her as Klaus raged on.

"She trusted you! And you hurt her this way?"

Caroline could see that he was about to snap, in the weeks she had spent with him she had learned a thing or two about his temperament, and while she was angry that Tyler was cheating on her, she found that she really didn't care. "Klaus!"

All eyes shot to her. "Caroline. I was just leaving." And he stormed out of the room without so much as a second glance in her direction.

"Care, it isn't what you—-"

"Save it Tyler, we're done." And she followed the man who truly held her heart, but she only hoped that she held his. "Klaus!" She yelled finally catching up to him.

She half expected him to ignore her and continue walking, but he spun around to face her. "What do you want Caroline?"

Gone were the 'loves' and the 'sweethearts' and she found herself missing them dearly. "Thank you for defending me back there."

"You're welcome. Now, if that is all, I'll be on my way—-" She cut him off by finally—- _oh god, finally!_—- pressing her lips to his. She pulled away to stare at his shocked face after a few moments; Caroline giggled because she was sure that no one had ever seen that expression on the hybrid's face before. "What was that for love?"

There was her Klaus. "I really enjoyed the time I spent with you. It became real for me."

He smiled slowly—-_ sensuously, how did he manage __**that?**_—- "It was always real for me sweetheart, and you hurt me badly when you told me you were still seeing the mutt."

She was sure this was a rejection, when wasn't she rejected. "I understand, I'll leave you alone now." She turned to walk away, fighting the tears that threatened, when she suddenly found herself pressed to his chest.

Klaus' gaze was so tender, like it always was when he was looking at her. "I wasn't done love. I want all of you, but I want it to be real from the start."

She was so relieved she could have wept. "Does that mean you'll forgive me?" She asked cheekily.

"I might need some convincing." He said, with that trademark smirk and those infuriatingly sexy dimples.

"Oh?" She asked, eyebrows raised in question. "What might that take?"

"Hmmm." He tapped a hand against his jaw as though in deep thought. "We could start with a few more kisses, I believe you owe me several. At least one for each dance we've been at together. And then, well, you'd have to make good on your promise."

She shivered in anticipation at the husky tone his voice had taken. "What promise would that be."

"I think you know."

"I still want you to say it."

"Three words love. Hot. Hybrid. Sex."

She had a feeling she was going to enjoy making it up to him.


End file.
